Tori Morasco
Tori Morasco is currently a sophomore at Port Charles High School and started out as a freshman in season 6. Tori is a sweet fun loving girl who is mostly opposite when it comes to her sister, Kaylee. Tori doesn't have a mean bone in her body and since she is so young, she is naive, but lucky that the boyfriend she has is the right match and is sweet to her, the only problem is that their parents hate each other and the hate has lasted since they were in high school. Although what happened with their parents, Bryan and Tori still continue to see each other and Kaylee helps them sneak around until her breakup with Will. While Kaylee was helping them sneak around, she nicknamed the pair Romeo and Juliet. Bryan and Tori are finally able to get their parents problem in the past and start anew which is great for the two. Tori is the daughter of Shane Morasco and his wife Mikaela James, younger sister of Kaylee Morasco and cousin of Sierra Morasco. she is portrayed by Danielle Campbell. Early Life In The Series 'Season 4' 4.05 Work It Out Tori makes her first appearnce as Kaylee's little sister. She is quiet and timid compared to Kaylee. 4.06 The Webs We Weave Tori asks Kaylee where she has been all day. 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away Tori sees her parents argueing about Kaylee Season 5 5.09 All I Need To Be Tori auditions for the musical and gets the role of one of Gaston's fangirls. 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders Tori is seen at rehearsal. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Tori again is seen at rehearsal 5.14 Let The Flames Begin Kaylee doesn't come home at night, making her parents nervous. Tori goes out with them looking for her and she asks Fiona if she has seen Kaylee. Fiona says she hasn't heard from Kaylee at all. Tori then goes home and waits for a word on her. Her parents then leave saying Kaylee in near NYC with Will. Kaylee returns home and Tori asks if she is okay and Kaylee furiously tells her she is fine. 5.16 Feels Like Home Tori wakes up when she hears Kaylee sneak out. 5.17 Let Me Make It Up To You Tori tells Shane that Kaylee snuck out the previous night. Shane then nails her window shut and argues with Kaylee when she wakes up. Upon finding out that Tori told on her Kaylee tries to start a physical fight with her. Tori tells her she did it because she loves her and is worried. Kaylee hasn't been herself since they moved to Port Charles and she met Will. Kaylee tells her she is not acting like a sister and she hates her. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Tori is seen in the musical. Season 6 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Tori is one of the incoming freshmen at PC High. She assigned Fiona Spencer as her mentor and seems to be super excited to finally start high school, unlike Kaylee who isn't too happy to be back. 6.05 Story of My Life In English class, Tori meets Bryan Manning. They both have a love for Shakespeare and bond over it. Tori feels like she finally made a friend and is happy about it. Kaylee later asks her what's going on and if Tori likes Bryan. Tori tells her that they are just friends with a common interest causing Kaylee to roll her eyes and tells her that won't last for long. Tori says it will, she is fourteen and not looking to date yet. She later studies with Bryan after school going over their English lesson and discuss Hamlet. 6.09 Cross The Line Tori and Bryan continue to hang out in and out of class. Tori asks Bryan if he wants to come over for dinner that night and Bryan agrees. That night Tori introduces Bryan to her parents. Shane and Mikaela ask about his last name and Bryan says he is from Llanview and his father is Jack Manning. Shane is quiet throughout the dinner and afterwards talks to Mikaela about who Jack Manning is. The next day Tori sees Bryan at school again and Bryan asks Tori on a date. Tori is hesitant, not sure if she is ready to be in a relationship but agrees. She later goes to a movie with Bryan that night. She comes home to her parents talking about Bryan's father, when Tori asks what's going on, Mikaela tells her not to worry about it. 6.10 She's A Rebel Tori wakes up and upon going into the kitchen for breakfast, she sees her parents sitting there waiting for her. Kaylee asks what's going on and her parents tell her to head to school, they need to talk to Tori. Tori sits down and Shane explains to her that he doesn't want her to be around Bryan. Tori is really confused and asks for a reason but Shane won't give her one, just tells her to stay away from him and anyone with the name Manning. Tori goes to school confused but still talks to Bryan who asks her out again. Tori tells him she will meet him after school at Kelly's. She returns home later that night and when her parents ask her where she was, Tori tells them the truth. She was with Bryan. Her father is furious and Tori asks for a reasonable explanation. Shane says there was bad blood between him and Bryan's father back in high school. When Tori asks for more, Shane angrily explains he nearly killed him and nearly bullied him to death. He doesn't want her anywhere near him. Tori is in shock upon hearing this. 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy Tori continues to see Bryan despite her dad telling her not to. When Shane finds out, Tori tells him she understands he is furious but Bryan is actually a nice guy and hasn't been mean to anyone or has the reputation of being a bully. She will continue to see him if she wants to and if she has to, she will pull a page out of Kaylee's book and sneak out. Later that night Shane and Mikaela discuss talking to Jack and seeing if they can put everything behind them. The next day Tori comes home from school and Shane tells her he talked to Jack and it is okay if she continues to see Bryan. 'Season 7' 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds Tori is on the phone with Bryan when Kaylee gets home from school and notices she slams her bedroom door. She tells Bryan she has to go and hangs up before going to Kaylee's room and asking if she is okay. Kaylee yells at her to get out, causing Tori to leave while still worried. She later is on the phone with Bryan again and Kaylee grabs her phone and hangs up, causing Tori to ask her what her problem is. Kaylee doesn't answer her and goes upstairs to her room. 7.17 Why Is Life Like This Tori leaves her phone on the counter before she gets ready for her date with Bryan. She grabs it before leaving and going to the movie theater. When Bryan doesn't show she calls him angrily asking why he stood her up. Bryan is confused and tells her that she texted and canceled. When he sends her a screenshot of the conversation, she knows Kaylee must have done it and tells him she will see him at school the next day. Tori goes home and confronts Kaylee. Kaylee finally tells her that Will dumped her because he got into USC. Tori is still angry at Kaylee and tells her that is no excuse for canceling her date with Bryan and making it look like he stood her up. Kaylee grabs her bag and leaves. Tori waits at home for her to return and when she does she is sobbing. Tori hugs her sister letting her get it all out and tells her that she will be there for her, no matter what. 'Season 8' 8.11 Let It Go Tori spends the day with Bryan before returning home and hearing her parents talk about how they are going to talk to Bryan's parents again. Tori asks why and Shane explains that they need to continue to try to work through their problems because Tori and Bryan's relationship reminds them that what goes around, comes around and they need to make amends after all these years. The two leave and Tori later texts Bryan about their parents. Bryan explains that his parents won't go into details on what happened. Tori lies, not wanting Bryan to get a bad image of his dad for what he did in high school and tells him they won't go into details with her either. 'Season 9' 9.12 You're The Reason Tori logs onto Facebook and sees the new page "Kaylee Morasco is a Slut." 9.13 New Perspective Bryan calls Tori upset and asks her to meet him at the Port Charles Park. Tori does and Bryan explains that his father nearly bullied hers to death. Tori explains that she knows but didn't want to be the one to tell him, especially since he loves his dad and didn't want him to think less of him. 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal Tori asks Bryan if he is still not talking about to his dad. Bryan tells her doesn't plan on talking to him soon. Tori tells him it's obvious he has changed, he obviously regrets what he did and he needs to talk to him. 9.17 Boulevard of Broken Dreams Tori asks Kaylee where she is going and Kaylee responds with "the mall." 'Season 10' 10.01 Burned At Both Ends Tori is at home when her parents get a phone call about Kaylee being in a car accident. The three of them rush to the ER at General Hospital. They are informed by Dr. Lucas Jones that Kaylee died on impact and tells them that she likely didn't feel any pain. Tori's parents are a mess and breakdown over the news of Kaylee passing. Tori asks about the others and Lucas informs her that Amaya died in surgery from internal damage, Yasmin is currently in surgery and Vanessa Vega has slipped into a coma. 10.03 We Fall Apart Tori is having a hard time accepting that Kaylee is dead. Bryan visits her place to see how she is doing and sees the flowers everyone has been sending her family. Tori tells him that it doesn't feel real, she keeps thinking Kaylee is going to walk through the door and make a snarky comment. 10.04 View From Heaven Tori and her parents go to Kaylee's funeral. Tori remains silent the whole time and still feels like nothing is real. She sees that Brandi is there and can't help feel some resentment towards her because she survived the crash but knows deep down she shouldn't feel that way. 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real. Tori is at school with Bryan and mostly in a fog. She is in the hallway when she gets a text from an unknown number. she checks it and it is a link to a new gossip site and she is shocked to see mean things written about Kaylee. Bryan takes her phone from her and takes her home before she can lash out at anyone. 10.11 Home Sweet Hole Tori goes to the hospital to see Vanessa at the hospital before she is transferred to a private facility. Upon arriving there, she sees Yasmin and Brandi arguing about the crash. When she hears Kaylee's name, she starts recording the conversation on her phone and is shocked to learn that Brandi was driving under the influence and blaming Kaylee for the drugs found at the scene. 10.13 Hard To Find Tori walks into the Port Charles Police station and asks to speak to Dante Falconeri. Dante comes over and asks her what he can help her with and Tori tells him she knows who the drugs in the car belonged to and it wasn't Kaylee. Dante tells her that he will need proof and Tori plays him the recording of Brandi confessing. Dante then takes her phone into evidence and thanks her for the information saying they will get the recording off and her phone back to her as soon as possible. Tori tells him not worry, she just wants justice to be served. 10.14 Cast The First Stone Tori attends Brandi's hearing with Bryan and is angry when Brandi pleads "not guilty." 10.19 Caught Like A Fly Tori is in the courtroom again and is happy when Brandi changes her plea to "guilty" but not happy about the reduced sentence. Season 11 11.02 Light Me Up Tori is still furious over Kaylee's death, despite Brandi being sentenced. She goes online to Raw. Real. and sees a button saying "submit a story." Tori clicks on it and submits a story claiming that Yasmin does drugs to see how the site will run it. 11.04 You Make Me Sick The story that Tori submitted makes its way online but is bland. She wants to continue with the revenge, going after Yasmin who survived the crash and Kate who is Brandi's sister. Bryan calls and asks if she wants to hang out, Tori declines and tells him she isn't feeling too well. Tori then goes to The Spencer house to speak to Meghan. Meghan answers the door not sure what to think. Tori tells her she needs her help with revenge for Kaylee's death. Meghan is confused and Tori explains what happened and how she wants Yasmin and Kate to pay. Meghan tells her she will help and Tori comes inside and shows Meghan what she has done so far on Raw. Real. Meghan tells her that is an extremely bland story. Tori tells her she knows, she just wanted to see if it would be published. Meghan explains that she needs to hit low with their weaknesses if she is going to use a website to spread rumors. No one knows a lot about Kate other than she always is seen eating a healthy lunch so Meghan tells her to go with Kate has bulimia and Yasmin is still bitter about her break up with Liam and how he got back together with Ali, maybe say that Yasmin has had an abortion. 11.09 Wish You Never Met Me Tori meets up with Bryan who asks her how she is doing. Tori tells him she is feeling better. She is still trying to adjust to everything with Kaylee being gone. The pair hangs out at the park for a while when their phones beep and get a text notification. Tori sees that it is the Raw. Real. story that she and Meghan submitted. Bryan is shocked by it and says that this gossip site is terrible. Tori agrees with him. Later that night, she logs onto Facebook and sees people writing mean comments on Yasmin and Kate's pages. She texts Meghan telling her she did a good job. 11.12 Revenge & Its Thrills Tori is out with Bryan and sees Yasmin upset along with Kate. Tori smiles and Bryan asks her what's going on. Tori tells him nothing and not to worry about it, causing him to become suspicious. 11.13 Let's Cheers To This Tori gets a call from Meghan to meet her at the park. Tori goes and meets her and Meghan shows her a video on her phone, it is of Kate stripping on a coffee table at what looks like a party. Tori is amused and asks if she sent it in. Meghan tells her she did and it should be up tonight. Tori is ecstatic and she and Meghan part there ways. She is with Bryan when she gets the notification. She follows the link and laughs when she sees the video. Bryan is confused by her reaction and asks her why she finds that funny. Tori tells him Kate deserves it for what Brandi did. Bryan is confused by what she means by that and Tori tells him that Brandi killed Kaylee and Kate is her sister. Bryan is still confused and sees that Tori is really amused by Kate being embarrassed. Bryan tells her that he doesn't know who she is anymore and the pair argues about her going after Kate for what Brandi did. Bryan then breaks up with her and tells her he hopes she gets help. 11.17 Everybody Breaks A Glass Tori meets up with Meghan again and thanks her for the help on ruining Yasmin and Kate. Meghan tells her she had fun and hopes things work out for her in the future. Tori returns home and sees Bryan in the living room with her parents. She asks what's going on and Shane tells her that Bryan informed them that Tori was going after Kate Chandler and Yasmin Castillo online using a new gossip site. Tori is furious at Bryan for telling and Bryan tells her he did what was best. He then excuses himself and leaves. Shane is furious with what Tori did, especially since he was a victim of cyber bullying when he was her age. Tori tells him that it's not fair that Kate gets to walk around like nothing happened and Yasmin shouldn't be alive. Shane tells her that is not for her to judge. He misses Kaylee too but that doesn't mean he goes out and tries to hurt others. He then informs her that he and her mother discussed it and they are moving back to Llanview. Tori refuses to go but Shane tells her that they are leaving in the morning so she better say goodbye to whatever friends she has. 11.18 Life Lessons Learned The Hard Way Tori meets up with Meghan before she leaves and once again thanks her for the help, even if it resulted in her being grounded and moving. Trivia Quotes Relationships Bryan Manning *Start Up: 6.09 Cross The Line *Break Up: 11.13 Let's Cheers To This **Reason: Bryan didn't like who Tori was becoming. Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Recurring Category:Original Character